A Box of Cake
by IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey
Summary: ...Because Erza was not happy when her box had a slice of missing cake.


"Who ate my cake?"

The first time, her voice is drowned out by the usual merry-making of the guild. Loud exchanges over fights breaking out, glasses clinking and bets being placed; yes, it was noisy indeed. A thirteen-year-old girl stood glowering at, well, everyone from the doorway of the guild, radiating a frightening aura, sword drawn. Just like your average teenager.

...Except most teenagers come without a sword.

When no one responds, she sighs, exasperated, and clenches her fists. "WHO ATE MY CAKE!?"

This time, everyone one pauses and turns to face her, turning pale the moment their eyes land upon a very, very angry Erza Scarlet. Everybody waited with bated breath, hoping somebody, anybody, would confess to the crime, and save them all from a extremely painful death, caused by one of many of Erza's swords...

As usual, no such luck.

"Fine," she scowled, marching over to Jet, who, unfortunately, happened to be nearest to her. Lifting him up by his collar and drawing some pitiful whimpers, she raised a fist to his eye and demanded, "Where are Gray and Natsu?" Jet swallowed hard before pointing in the direction he had seen the two boys run off in.

Satisfied, Erza dropped him onto the ground, where he promptly passed out from fear.

* * *

Erza stormed through the market, local people scrambling back to avoid her, not wanting to face her wrath for a reason that they didn't know about. None of them were particularly in the mood to be brutally murdered on such a fine morning.

Cutting through the forest to get to the river faster, and destroying ten Forest Vulcan on the way, Erza slashed her way through vines and other obstacles, such as, oh, I don't know, _trees_? Needless to say, many woodland creatures were not amused. And now, if you look at the forest from a bird's eye view, there will be a curious clear path leading from one end to another, with felled trees on either side.

At the river bank, Natsu and Gray were standing opposite each other, screaming insults to their hearts content. As Natsu threw himself towards Gray, fist aflame, he found himself stuck, suddenly, in midair. Gray's eyes widened, and, holding up his hands, he backed quickly away. Squirming, Natsu managed to twist around and met the glare of Erza Scarlet.

He yelped and squirmed harder.

"Did you eat my cake?" she growled,

Silence.

"It was missing from my box of cake."

Silence.

When Natsu didn't answer, Erza turned her glare onto Gray instead, who immediately started sweating profusely...

Erza put Natsu down and took a step towards Gray.

Saved by Natsu's stupidity. "You have a box of cake? You never told...me...t-that...heheh..."

Gray ran.

* * *

"Do you think Erza has solved her issue?" asked Lisanna, tugging on Mirajane's clothes.

Grinning at her younger sister, Mirajane answered, "I hope not! I've been wanting a chance to fight with her!"

At that very moment, a very beaten-up Natsu decided to run in and collapse onto the guild floor. "No, she hasn't." he moaned, before crawling behind the counter, trying to find refuge from Erza that was probably at that very moment walking towards the guild.

Lisanna raced after him. "Natsu! Are you alright?"

"...No..."

"Okay...I'll just fawn over you for a bit since Lucy isn't here in this time-frame so NaLi is the best option here...Oh, look, it's Erza."

* * *

Erza upturned yet another table and then decided to slash another chair to bits. "GIVE ME MY CAAAAAAAAAKE!"she bellowed, continuing to wreck havoc upon the guild. And where was the master, you ask? Oh, you know, just calmly sipping beer and chuckling in amusement. Mirajane was throwing herself at Erza, obviously annoyed that Erza had no intentions of brutally murdering her, or at least, attepmting to.

"HEY! ERZA! WAAAIT!"

Everyone tensed and silently felt grateful to this brave soul who was about to die for them.

Gray went to Erza and held a piece of strawberry cake out to her.

Erza took it and wolfed it down, dropping her sword in the process, while Gray watched on with big, teary eyes and the weird Loke-style sparkles.

He tackled Erza with a hug.

"NO!" she screamed and thrashed, "DON'T HUG ME! NO HUGS! NONONO! I'M EATING MY CAKE!"

In response, Gray pouted and looked endearingly at her. "I refilled your cake box~"

Erza stared at him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh. Then you can hug me all you want."

* * *

...I have nothing to say to myself. Or you.

Review?

~Cora


End file.
